A Robin's Act
by PeacefulNights
Summary: Richard "Dick" Grayson has lost his only family. All he has left is the circus. Nowhere else to go. What if Bruce Wayne wasn't there when Dick's parents died? What if Dick was left at the circus? Still doing his famous act but without the comfort of his family. What happens when newcomers join the circus and change his life? Young Justice owned by Warner Bros. [SLOW UPDATES]
1. Prologue

"Lady's and gentlemen! Boys and girls! I'm glad to see all of your amazing faces today, but sadly, the show must end, and to end my your alls show! The Flying Grayson's!"

A spotlight points to a trapeze showing a man and a woman with a nine year old child.

They all wave and smile, oblivious to the danger in the act. Not only there not being a net, but the man that was in the shadows, trying to get away from the act before it started.

The man on the trapeze grabbed the bar and took off.

Everyone stared in aww as he flew through the air.

He front flipped and grabbed onto the next bar behind his knees, swinging back towards his wife and son.

When he was close enough, the woman jumped, front flipped and let her husband grab her ankles and took off, unaware of the slight creaking sounds coming from their wire.

The husband and wife started to come back for their son, to end the act.

This time, a creaking sound was clearly heard all throughout the tent. There were gasps of shock from the bleachers and even the other acts. People started to try and untangle the net, others were running up to the the child, to try and get him down. But it was to late.

When they were almost to the platform, their eyes wide in horror, the wire snapped.

The child ran to the edge and watched them fall to their deaths, never to get the image out of his head.

But both of the man's and woman's last words were, "Dick!"


	2. Chapter 1

A bucket of ice cold water flowed onto a young boys black haired head making him shoot up and jump around.

"Dick! I've been trying to get you up for ages! You were having another nightmare again."

The now wet thirteen year old went to the bathroom in his trailer to grab a towel giving the also thirteen year old girl a glare with bright blue eyes.

The young girl put down her bucket, ignoring to boys glare, and gave him a look of sympathy.

"Was it the same nightmare Dick? Was it your parents death again?"

The boy, Dick, sighed and put down his towel.

"Yes it was the same one, but I don't want to talk about it. And how many times do I have to tell you Stephanie, its Robin now. Not Dick or Richard. I've changed, so my name changes."

The girl, Stephanie, also sighed, picking up her bucket and turning towards the door.

"We've all changed Robin, but you shouldn't hide your past. You can't run away from it. Its impossible. But if your willing to try then go ahead, I won't stop you. Anyways, Haley says breakfast is ready and that you should hurry. It's your favorite. Blueberry pancakes."

With that, she opened the door and skipped to e dining cart, making light brown hair bounce on her shoulders and the morning dawn making blue/green eyes glow.

Robin watched her leave trying to think happy thoughts and not his nightmare. When she was out of sight, he went into his bathroom to get changed into his suit and for a finishing touch and a little mystery, a black domino mask over his eyes.

After he was finished, he walked out of his cart towards the dining room for breakfast, thinking of tricks he could use for that nights act.


	3. Chapter 2

As soon as he walked in, all eyes were on him.

He could tell everyone was nervous looking up at him but he didn't understand why. Until Haley came up to him.

"Robin! Its good to see that your awake!" Haley exclaimed nervously. This made Robin very suspicious. Haley was never nervous.

"Yeah. Annie woke me up with a bucket of ice water. Now, tell me why everyone's so nervous?" The boy looked around the room, people quickly looking away and returning to their food halfheartedly and Haley averting his eyes when Annie walked up. She, too, looked nervous.

She looked up at Haley."Do you want me to tell him Pops?"

Haley looked down at her as if saying Thank you! Now I won't be the one with one foot in the ground! As he quickly pushed Annie in front of him.

Annie looked up at him slightly fearful as she cleared her throat.

"We got a new act, Robin. And you have to be in it with them. As the finale."

She muttered the response so quietly that Robin almost missed it, but unfortunately, he didn't.

"What!?" Robin yelled so loud that everyone in the cart jumped.

Robin was furious. The finale was his act! He worked it alone! That's what makes so famous! One person on the trapeze with no help and no safety of the net! How's it going to be his act if he doesn't do it alone? It was part of his parents act after all. There was no way he was going to share it.

Robin crossed his arms and huffed like a little kid about to throw a tantrum(he is only thirteen after all).

Annie quickly recollected herself and started over. "Its only one show Rob, and then the finale will be all yours again! No one else! We just wanted to see what they could do and give them a chance!"

Robin gave her a side glance then sighed.

"Where are they? After breakfast I'll go talk to them."

Haley put his usual grin back on. "Their in my cabin right now. I told them to wait there until you came and spoke to them."

Robin nodded his head slightly, lost in thought. "And their names?"

"They call themselves, 'The Daring Dangers'."


	4. Chapter 3

As soon as I walked in, I knew they were rookies. They just didn't seem like they have that circus flare that comes so naturally.

They seemed nervous, too. Almost as if they had this big secret or something.

I walked around them, inspecting them. Looking for weaknesses, their strong points, things that would be good to know up in the air.

"So, you all say your siblings?" They shifted uncomfortably under my gaze which felt good to me. Let's them know my status.

A girl with blonde hair tied in a ponytail and wearing a red acrobatic costume, looked up, not even flinching under my gaze.

"Yes. We are." She said those words as if she was accusing me of something. She acted so calm. It was different. I could assure that. This group just gave me a strange feeling. As if something bad was going to happen, but I couldn't tell if was going to be their fault.

"What are your all's names again?"

A tall, muscular guy with red hair glared at me but started to introduce themselves.

"I'm Dane Danger. The other red head is Dan Danger." He pointed to a tall and lean guy, chewing on a piece of licorice, who I never noticed, who looked up at his name and just waved at me." The black-haired guy is Dean Danger" He pointed to said kid who just glared at me and didn't say word." The blondie over there is Diane Danger." He pointed at the girl that,again, gave me an accusing glare." And last but not least, the girl-red-head, Dawn Danger." He lastly pointed at a shy looking girl who just waves and mumbled a 'hello'.

"So now that I introduced me and my siblings, how 'bout you introduce yourself?" 'Dane' gave me a curious stare as if looking for my weaknesses, secrets I don't let anyone know. And it felt like his eyes were reaching deep into my mind and soul. A unacceptable shiver went down my spine.

I cleared my throat and straightened up. "I go by Robin. That's what everybody calls me and that is what you shall call me as well. You will not know my real name, nor will you ever know my real name. I am Pops Haley's right-hand man and finalist of the show. If you have any questions ask me, Haley, or the other acrobat in this circus, Stephanie. But call her Annie. Only me and Pops can call her the other, and trust me, you do not want to have her as an enemy."

The small red-head in the back looked up from his licorice stick curiously. "Why?"

I looked over at him with a smirk. "Just trust me."

I gave the group another look over then smiled.

"Alright! If you all are going to be in the finale with me, we need to start practicing! The circus is only in a week and we got lots of work to do! So, everyone, to the tent!"


	5. Chapter 4

**_3rd P. O. V_**

Let's just say, Robin made training somewhat difficult. OK let's rephrase that. A lot difficult. For such a young boy, Robin was a hard worker. He never gave the team a break! It was work, work, work, the whole afternoon!

He wasn't exactly nice either. You make one little mistake and he'll make sure its pointed out.

Right now he was telling Dan where he was supposed to do his flips and stunts, and how to do them.

Out of the whole team, Dan seemed to be the only one that could actually tolerate Robin. And Robin didn't chew out Dan as much as he did to the others. It was probably because Dan was the only one that would try and start off a conversation.

Dawn tries to have conversations with the 13 year old, and she can get a few words out of him, but he just doesn't talk to anyone like he does to Dan. Maybe because their both guys or something.

"Alright Dan! I need you to the highest flip you can to reach the top of these barrels then backhand spring off the top to land on this X I marked then flip between Diane and Dane's arrows! Got it? "

Dan nodded his head in response and at Robin's count of three, took off. He did great, too, till the end going through the sparkling arrows. The arrows distracted him and made him lose his balance and fall face first in the dirt.

Robin smirked and shook his head as he walked over to the fallen boy.

"You got to keep your focus Dan. If you don't do that, someone could get hurt. "

Dan pushed himself up. "Yeah sorry coach. I get distracted easily, and with those arrows and sparklers... I'll try harder to keep my focus Robin. "

Robin nodded his head with satisfaction, especially at the part where Dan called him 'coach'. He was about to tell the rookies another order when Dean asked what all the Dangers were thinking.

"Can we call the rest of the day off Robin? We've been training since lunch, its almost dinner, and we need some rest. " the rest of Dangers nodded in agreement, except for Dan who looked like he was lost in thought.

Robin thought for a bit before nodding his head. "Yeah, you all go on ahead and get some rest before dinner. But tomorrow, you five better be bright eyed and bushy tailed for training, because believe me, you all need it. "

The team nodded and walked off to their cart, while Robin stayed behind to think and clean up. When he was finished, he walked off to find a certain someone.


	6. Chapter 5

_*with the team*_

The Dangers hurried towards their cabin after their ' practice ' with Robin. Dan was again lost in thought. Diana was grumbling under her breath about something. Dawn was, too, lost in thought thinking of the mysterious boy. Dean stayed emotionless as usual, and Dane just kept staring out the window.

Diana finally got the guts to speak about the situation in hand. "What are we going to do now, huh, 'Dane'? We already know this kid is the guy! I mean, its totally obvious! I say, we take this kid down now before he tries anything else like the last few stops! "

Nobody spoke.

"But, he is merely a child Artemis! How could a child do all these crimes? "

"Artemis is right Megan. Size and age do not matter for skill. You saw how he is in the air. The kid could move in and out a open window with ease. He is smart, too. I believe he could easily hack into anything. This kid might be the one. We just need to keep an open mind. " With that, Dane turned around to look back out the window as if to signal that he was done with the situation.

Wally hasn't talked in a while, so Megan went over to him to receive his opinion on the subject.

"Wally? What do you think of this Robin person? "

"Huh...? Oh... Right. He's innocent. "

Megan looked at him confused. "You sound so certain. "

Wally looked up at her with the most serious face he might have ever put on in his whole life.

"That's because I am. "

 _*Robin*_

He ran around the whole circus trying to find her! She was no where!

At least, that's what he was thinking before he got tackled from behind and he fell face first in the mud.

"Ha! I finally got the drop on you bird brain! "

He instantly got up and started to try to get the mud off his face. Key word: try.

"Hahaha... Very funny Annie! Thanks for getting me a face full of mud! " he said that with extremely obvious sarcasm, but she just smiled her big, bright, pearly smile at him and said, "De Nada Dickie! "

Robin just sighed and rolled his eyes. "I told you to stop calling me Dickie, Annie!"

Said girl just giggled, put her hands behind her back, and started rocking back and forth on her toes.

"So Rob... Why were you looking for me?"

Robin sighed. "I was wondering if you would want to help me train those newbies. They need as much help as they can get by Friday, and I know your the second best acrobat in this joint so I thought you could do some good."

Annie thought for a moment then smiled. "Sure Rob! It'll be fun!"

Robin just chuckled and rolled his eyes at his friends enthusiasm like always. "Yeah, sure. It'll be a blast!"

With that said, Annie suddenly took hold of the birds arm. "Come on, Rob! Its taco night! And you know how much I love my tacos!"

With those words said, the two friends headed off to the dining car, laughing and enjoying themselves like they do everyday. The usual routine.


	7. Chapter 6

Robin was making his way back to his car. Also, did he mention it was past midnight!?! After dinner, Annie got wild from all her tacos so it was Robin's job to calm her down... As you can see, that took a while.

Anyways... Robin was heading to his car to get ready for bed, but he swore he was being watched...

Oh well, he thought, I'll figure it out in the morning.

He walks into his car, gets dressed, and instantly falls asleep.

In the morning... it was all over the news.

The nuclear power plant nearby the circus was robbed...

There was police, FBI, detectives, you name it, they were there. All except for the Justice League. Meanwhile, the Young Justice team were at the power plant scoping out the situation.

"I cant believe it! That Robin guy is so sneaky! How did he do it!?!"

Red Arrow was marching around furious of the mistake they made, not guarding the plant.

"Red, dude, chill. Im telling you Robin isnt the guy!"

"He has to be, Baywatch! Why else was he still out at midnight!" Artemis threw her hands up into the air and gave Kid a glare.

"How am I supposed to know!?! I didnt follow him wherever he went! Im just telling you guys that he is not the guy!"

"Will you two just stop it already! We have to keep an open mind! We dont know if Robin is the one that did this but we cant just go blaming everything on him! We need evidence!" When M'Gann finished her small speech she turned and flew away, going to search for clues somewhere else.

Superboy followed her with his gaze and let out a sigh." Shes right. We need to keep an open mind. Today, I'll follow Robin. Everyone else will seperate and search around the circus for anything else that could help us on our mission." After he received everyone's nods, he turned and followed Mrs. M.

Kid and Artemis gave one more glare at each other and went their seperate ways.

Red Arrow sighed and stared the wreckage of the power plant making a silent promise.

Whoever we're after, we will bring them to justice, once and for all.

 ** _*Unknown POV*_**

"I will have you boy... you will be my greatest warrior in my league of shadows...just know... I am coming for you, and there is nothing anyone can do to stop me."

The strange man lets out an evil laugh as soldiers start to form in their ranks behind him.

He wanted Robin... and Ra's Al Ghul always gets what he wants.


	8. Chapter 7

"Um, Robin? Why is that weird Danger kid staring at us like that?"

Robin looked to where Annie was looking and saw Dean Danger glaring at him from across the yard.

He looked over at the Danger car and saw Diana and Dane Danger talking and, every now and then, sending Robin and Annie glares.

Dan and Dawn were just sitting on crates conversing happily and having the occasional laugh.

"I . . . Dont know why, Annie."

Suddenly, Dean started walking over their way.

"Robin, when's training? The show is only a week away."

"Um . . . We can start right now if you would like. Just round up your siblings."

Dean gave a short nod and walked over to Dane and Diana.

Annie gave Robin a strange look. "Well that was strange."

Robin watched Dean talking to his 'siblings' " Yeah, that sure was."

Annie suddenly looked excited and started jumping up and down." Oh! Can I go and help you with training Rob? Please?"

Robin sighed and nodded his head. "I guess so. You already got your routine perfected and memorized and those Dangers are a hand-full. So sure."

Annie squealed, hugged Robin, and sprinted towards the big tent.

Robin gave one more look towards the Dangers and followed Annie.

"Sir. We have a report on the boy."

Ra's Al Ghul didnt turn around as he answered his servant. "Continue soldier."

"The boy is training the heroes for the circus master. He has a friend as well, a circus performer like him. He shows great interest towards her. He's suspicious of the heroes and he should find out about them soon. Him and his lady friend are showing great potential, Master. They are both worthy recruits."

Ra's Al Ghul slightly smiled as he looked out at the mountains of the land of Manda Parbot. "Great work my soldier. You will be greatly rewarded. You may leave my presence."

The servant bowed and exited the room.

Ra's Al Ghul laughed. "Well Robin. Looks like I'll be getting two recruits now."


	9. Chapter 8

Robin quickly pulled out his IPod and turned on some music. To be more exact, Road Less Traveled By Lauren Alaina, perfect work out material.

Annie started freaking out when she heard the song come on and jumped all around the place singing along.

 _Why do you keep on staring?_ _That mirror, mirror it aint fair at all! (Mmhh)_ _Dress sizes cant define, dont let the world_ _Decide whats beautiful_ _No_

At this Robin smiles and jumps in after his friend and sings and does stunts along with her.

The Dangers just stare in a mixture of awe, amusement, and confusion.

 _You wont make yourself a name if you follow the rules_ _History gets made when you're acting the fool_ _So don't hold it back and just run it_ _Show what you got and just own it_ _No, they can't tear you apart!_

At this point, both Robin and Annie were swinging through the air singing at the top of their lungs.

They did not yet know they had an audience.

 _If you trust your rebel heart, ride into battle_ _Dont be afraid, take the road less traveled_ _Wear out your boots and kick up the gravel_ _Dont be afraid, take the road less traveled on_ _Oh, ooh whoa, oh, ooh whoa_ _Take the road less traveled on_

Robin and Annie both drop down from the trapeze and scuffed their shoes in the dirt before doing hand stands and cartwheels.

 _Don't dollow anyone_ _March to the rythem of a different drum (mmhh)_ _Why do we analyze, break out, and criticize the crazy ones?_ _Oh_ _You won't make yourself a name if you follow the rules_ _History gets made when you're acting the fool_ _So don't hold it back and just run it_ _Shiw what you got and just own it_ _No, they can't tear you apart, no._

The Dangers stare in amazement aa they saw the duo do stunts that they thought were impossible as they through the rings at the top of tent and went all out in their stunts.

 _If you trust your rebel heart, ride into battle_ _Don't be afraid, take the road less traveled_ _Wear out your boots and kick up the gravel_ _Don't be afraid, take the road less traveled on_ _Oh, ohh whoa, oh, ooh whoa_ _Take the road less traveled on_ _Oh, ooh whoa,oh, oh whoa_ _Take the road less traveled on_

The duo swung to the tight rope next, quickly gaining their balance and bent their knees a little as they started to wave their hands in the air as the next part of the amazing song came on.

Dawn was already passed out in Dean's arms and Diana looked like she was going to be sick.

 _Put your hands up, show me that you're one of a kind_ _Put you're hands up, let me hear you're voice tonight_ _Oh_

 _If you trust your rebel heart, ride it into battle_ _Don't be afraid, take the road less traveled_ _Wear out your boots and kick up the gravel_ _Don't be afraid, take the road less traveled on_ _If you trust your rebel heart, ride it into battle_ _Don't be afraid, take the road less traveled_ _Wear out your boots and kick up the gravel_ _Dont be afraid, take the road less traveled on_ _Traveled on_ _Take the road less traveled on_

Robin and Annie jump off of the tight rope, doing a few flips in the air and ending their performance with a front flip on the ground and Annie sitting on Robin's shoulders with their arms outstretched.

The Dangers just stared. Dawn just recently waking up, holding her head and looking a little green.

Diana just stared looking like she could throw up at any moment.

The boys are a whole other story. They stared. They were holding themselves and staring at the atletic and extremely flexible boy.

It was then the duo noticed them.

They quickly stood up and dust themselves off and Robin awkwardly cleared his throat as Annie blushed blood red.

"So, you . . . Watched all that?"

The Dangers slowly nodded.

Robin blushed beet red.

"Ok then, well . . . Um . . . How bout we get on with that training shall we?"

Him and Annie scurried away getting the tent set up for the act.

All the Dangers could do, was stare.

 ** _~~~_**

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Thats right!_**

 ** _I used a song!_**

 ** _This is just a fill in chapter basically._**

 ** _Song belongs to Lauren Alaina. Not me._**


	10. Chapter 9

"Okay, team. Mission report."

The team was back in their car, aching everywhere. Artemis had an icepack on her head after she hit herself with her bow when she ran into Roy.

Connor, surprisingly, had a sprained ankle after he had to run and catch Megan, who was falling from the tightrope.

Megan was sprawled out on the couch having a dizzy spell.

Roy had a red mark stretching all the way across his right cheek from where the string of his bow flung out at him when he ran into Artemis.

The only one who wasn't hurt the slightest was Wally. He sat in front of the laptop snacking on chips while giving the mission report to Batman as everyone else was too busy tending their injuries.

"Well, Bats, we got nothing," Wally said bluntly, tossing a chip into his mouth.

Batman scowled at the teenager.

"What do you mean you have nothing?"

Roy walked over and shoved Wally out of the way.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about, Batman. We do have a lead. There's this boy. He wears a mask where ever he goes and goes by the name Robin. Nobody knows his real name but his best friend and the ringmaster. He's very flexible and fast. He shares all of the traits we're looking for. I'm sure-"

He was cut off by Wally shoving a handful of chips into his mouth, forcing him to chew.

Wally glared at the 18-year-old before turning back to Batman, scowling.

"Look, Bats. We're not sure what we got right now, okay? So what if Robin is good at what he does and likes to hide his identity? That doesn't mean he's a criminal! I mean, he's only 13! What would he want with a black hole generator anyways? Superheroes are good at what they do and hide their identities. So does that make them a bad guy? We just need a few more days, Bats. We just need to prove that Robin is innocent because I know he is."

Batman looked like he was going to say something to the red-head but only sighed.

"Your right, Wallace," Wally grumbled under his breath." You have a week to finish this mission or the Justice League will take it from you. Understood?"

Wally smiled and nodded his head.

"Very well. I will call back tomorrow for another report." The legendary hero signed off.

Wally had a huge grin plastered on his face as he turned around to a glaring Roy.

"You have 5 days to convince me that Robin is innocent. If you cannot accomplish the task and we find evidence against him, we will turn him in and you can kiss your new little friend goodbye. Do you understand, Wallace?"

The hero winced at the older boys harsh tone but nodded his head.

Roy huffed and walked over to squeeze onto the couch, nearly sitting on Megan's legs.

Wally sighed and slouched onto a stool, appetite long forgotten.

 _Oh, Robin_ , he thought. _Why do you have to look so guilty?_

* * *

Robin and Annie were on their way to Haley's car. They needed to give him updates on The Daring Dangers.

As they were on their way, the duo talked and laughed about today's events.

"Oh gosh! Did you see that look on Dane's face when he ran into Diana and whacked himself with his bow? Pure gold!"

"Oh! And the way Dean freaked out when Dawn fell? He did realize the net was up, right?"

The two laughed loudly.

"Yeah," Robin muttered."They all made pretty big fools of themselves today. But Dan, he actually did okay. He was the only one who made it through practice without a scratch! That kid has potential. Don't you agree?"

Annie laughed and nodded her head.

"Sure do, Rob! Dan is a hard worker and he really looks like he wants to please you."

Robin smiled.

"Well, it's working!"

The two laughed and found that they were at Haley's car. They were about to knock until they heard voices.

"We have him, Master. The plan is about to be put into action. The Robin kid and his friend? Don't worry about it, sir. Once we have everything set up, we'll be able to get those two kids into the league in no time! They'll be begging for a spot! What!? No, I'm not being cocky! Yes, sir."

The voice went quiet and the two friends heard footsteps heading towards the door. The duo scurried out of the way and just made it behind the car when the door opened. Chests heaving, Robin and Annie peeked around the corner to see Ray, the ever people-pleaser.

Behind him were two men dressed in black, head to toe, carrying a body bag between them.

Robin and Annie stared in shock. Robin was about to walk out and confront them, but Annie held him back.

When the three men were out of sight, the two 13-year-olds ran into the car.

It was a mess. Glass was broken, posters ripped. All of Haley's things were strewn across the room but said man was nowhere to be found. They ran out of the car and searched the entire circus, but there was nothing.

Annie and Robin silently agreed that they needed to tell the camp.

* * *

 ** _I have risen!_**

 ** _But there is still a small hiatus. This book will have very VERY slow updates!_**

 ** _I'm so sorry!_**

 ** _I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!_**

 ** _I appreciate reviews!_**


	11. Author's Note REWRITE

**_Hello, everyone!_**

 ** _I realize that this story has been on hold for a very long time now. I also realize that it is very crappy. In other words; This book stinks._**

 ** _So, I'm going to rewrite it._**

 ** _All I'm really going to do in that book is to go into more detail, change up the storyline a little, and maybe change the characters up._**

 ** _It may be a long time till I publish this new version but keep a look out for it!_**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed the story and can't wait for the new one!_**


End file.
